There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and other persons the ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products. Those with skill in the art appreciate how small differences in chemical structures can result in unexpected and significant differences in odor, notes and characteristics of molecules. These variations allow perfumers and other persons to apply new compounds in creating new fragrances. For example, benzene compounds that differ slightly in substituents possess completely different odor profiles [Ishikawa, et al., International Journal of Quantum Chemistry 79: 101-108 (2000)]. In the case of tert-butyl cyclohexanes, the odor is said to be dependent on the compounds' conformation and therefore analogs adopting same conformation possess similar odor. Accordingly, many trans-compounds are shown to share pronounced urine-perspiration-type odor, while the corresponding cis-compounds are odorless or at the most possess weak and undefinable flowery or woody odor. However, some other trans- and cis-tert-butyl cyclohexanes are shown to possess opposite sensory activities [Ohloff, et al., Helvetica Chimica Acta 66, Fasc. 5: 1343-1354 (1983)]. Thus, it is hard for those with skill in the art to predict a given structure would be effective in sensory activities. Identifying desirable fragrance chemicals continues to pose difficult challenges.